


Are you ok? I’m fine

by Jc27



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: F/M, Hyrule is there too, There’s a little stabby stabby but it’s only for a sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jc27/pseuds/Jc27
Summary: Link was happy, why was she so sad?





	Are you ok? I’m fine

**Author's Note:**

> A little stabby stabby at one part but it’s only a sentence.

“Link, could you get me the bread?” Marin called from where she was standing next to the table.

Link grabbed the bread from the cupboard. “Yeah. Do you need anything else?”

“Well, now that you mention it....” She smiled wickedly.

“No, I’m already regretting asking.”

She pouted as he walked to the table with the bread. He kissed her cheek as an apology. She smiled and pecked his lips.

They both sat at the table and started getting to work on making sandwiches. If peanut butter ended up on someone’s nose then it was an honest mistake.

They spent the next hour preparing food and packing supplies. Both hummed the same song as they worked. The two were out of their house by noon and walked to a nearby field.

Already there with a picnic blanket laid out were Zelda, Ravio, and Hilda. They were all having a conversation with each other and seemed to be having a fun time.

She grabbed onto Link’s arm and forced him to pick up his pace,ignoring the picnic basket in his arms. Their three friends soon saw them coming and stood up.

“Hey you two! You guys are late!” Zelda jokingly scolded. Ravio and Hilda did not laugh behind her back.

“Sorry,” Marin laughed as Link set the picnic basket down, “This one isn’t all that good and cooking.”

Hilda blinked, “But...wasn’t it just sandwiches?”

Link covered his face in his hands and groaned. The other four laughed.

“Why do I hang out with you all?” Link asked no one particular.

“We’re fun.” Ravio said.

“You love us.” Zelda added.

“You’d miss us if we weren’t here.” Hilda piped in.

Marin rolled her eyes and smiled playfully, “Because you married me. You’ll never escape me now.”

Link gasped dramatically, “NO. My life is now over.”

“The better question is why I married such a jerk.” Marin swatted Link’s arm.

Link laughed, it was a good day. The sky was clear and he was able to be with his friends. 

_ “Wake up, Legend. Please!” _

Link snapped his head around. Where did the voice come from? Why did it sound so familiar?

“Link? What's wrong?” Marin asked. They were all staring at him.

He looked at them all. “Did you guys hear that?”

“Hear what?” Ravio looked around.

“Nothing. I must have imagined it.” Link forced the thought away and sat down on the picnic blanket.

He quickly forgot all about the panicked voice.

They sat, ate, and talked until sunset. Link pulled a small harp from the picnic blanket and tested all the strings. He started playing a song, it was a lullaby. His friends paired up: Marin danced with Zelda and Hilda danced with Ravio.

They laughed and giggled as they danced. Link found himself having fun too, despite not dancing.

Marin walked to Link and held out a hand.

Link raised an eyebrow, “who’s gonna play music?”

Ravio popped next to Link and took the instrument from Link. “me of course.”

“You can play?” Link teased.

“Y’know that really hurts me. Right in my heart.”

“You have one?” Hilda gasped.

Ravio had a look of complete betrayal. “Zelda, Link and Hilda bullying me.”

“What do you want me to do about it?”

Ravio gestured wildly, though still holding the instrument. “Something!”

Zelda yawned, “Sorry, it’s my free day.” She didn’t sound sorry at all.

“I see how it is.”

“Just start playing!” Marin told Ravio.

Ravio hastily held the instrument and started to play a song similar to Link’s although there was a slight difference. Lorule probably has a different version.

Marin and Link danced together while Zelda and Hilda did the same. There were more giggles and chats as the night wore on.

Marin was humming along to the song when it happened again.

_ “Legend! Wake up! Whatever it is isn’t real!” _

Link jerked back away from Marin’s grasp. She looked shocked...and sad. He must have hurt her feelings.

“Im sorry, Marin. I just...I swear I heard something.”

Marin wasn’t meeting Link’s gaze.

“I think it's been a long day and night is upon us. We should all be getting home.” Zelda said.

“It’s fine. Lorule has got me used the dark so we don’t have t-”

Ravio was cut off by Hilda who slapped a hand across his mouth. “Yes yes, we’ll be on our way. Thank you all. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight you all!”

The three were quick to leave the scene.

“Very subtle.” Link muttered.

Marin snorted.

“I’m sorry, Marin. I just keep hearing these shouts and...are you sure you can’t hear it?”

“You have nothing to apologize for, Link. We should be getting home, it’s dark.”

Link looked at the quickly darkening night around them. “You’re right.”

The two quickly gathered their things and returned home. Link was worried when Marin didn’t make a sound, not even humming, during the whole way back.

Their house was small and cozy, it felt like home. 

“Marin, are you ok?” Link was definitely worried.

Marin wasn’t looking at him. She was staring at a picture hanging on the wall. It was Link and her on their wedding day. Link had worn a suit(for once) while Marin wore a white dress with a white flower in her hair. They were so happy.

“I’m fine. Im sorry.”

Link walked next to her, “Hey, don’t be sorry. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

Marin mumbled something that Link didn’t catch.

“What was that?”

“I’m..I’m going to bed early.”

Link watched as she went to their bedroom. “Ok.” What was going on?

Link put away all their things from the day and knocked on their door.

“Come in.”

Link walked into the room. Marin was in their bed. There was a single lantern lit on the side table next to her that provided light.

“You know you don’t have to knock to come in _ our _ room.”

“I know.”

Marin rolled her eyes while Link quickly changed clothes before sliding in bed next to her.

“How was your day?” Link asked.

“You were with me the entire time.”

“So you must have had a great day.” Link joked.

She smiled, “Yeah…”

The smile slid off her face.

Link reached for her hand. “Are you alright? You seem upset.”

“Link, I need to tell you something.” She looked sad.

Link remained quiet, waiting for her to say what she wanted.

“I...this isn’t..you need to..you..you.” She looked at him in a way that he couldn’t begin to describe.

“Yeah?”

“This...you..” She took a breath. “I love you.”

Link smiled, though he was pretty sure that that wasn’t what she had been wanting to say. “I love you too.”

Marin gave a sad smile and turned out the lights.

_ He was at a camp with a few other people. One wore armor and had a scar over one of his eyes. Another had a blue scarf around his neck(Link felt the strange compulsion to argue with him). Two of them were dressed in blue, though one had a hood and the other looked a few years younger. There was a young man with a sailcloth on his shoulders and another with a fur pelt on his. One of them was dressed in four colors and another wore a simple green tunic and trousers(Link didn’t why he felt attached to them). _

_ Everyone seemed to be doing something and Link started to walk away from them. It was strange, he was in his body, but he couldn’t control it. _

_ He walked around the field of grass that they were at. There were ruins all over and he was pretty sure that there was a cliff not too far from where he was. The sky was cloudy and it looked like it would rain soon. _

_ “Legend!” a familiar voice screamed, though he didn’t know how he knew it. _

_ He turned around too see a wizzrobe behind him with a stupid smile. He didn’t have time to grab his sword before he was shot back a few feet. His body hurt as little electrical arches spread across his body. _

_ Link could faintly hear the shouts of others. They sounded..worried? He was probably imagining it. _

_ A loud clap of thunder made him jump. It hurt. _

_ Water quickly started to fall from the sky and Link heard himself curse. _

_ Link forced himself to his feet and looked in front of him. The wizzrobe was still there along with two others. Where had they come from? _

_ Link grabbed his sword and started towards the wizzrobes and his friends. How had he known that they were friends? _

_ Many grunts and clangs could be heard as he got closer to the battle. Link was lifting his sword when all of the sudden someone was next to him. _

_ They were the one wearing the plain tunic and trousers. Hyrule, Link’s mind told him. _

_ “Legend, are you alright?” _

_ Link huffed, “Yeah. I’m fine.” _

_ “Good.” _

_ Link barely had a chance to see the wicked grin and blood red eyes before the sword went through his stomach. _

Link shot up gasping. His hands instantly went to where the sword had been.

“It was just a nightmare. It can’t hurt me. Just a dream.” Link told himself.

“Link?”

Marin was sitting up next to him. A worried look on her face.

“Sorry. sorry. It was just a bad dream.”

“Oh...do you want to talk about it?”

“I..it was so weird. There were eight other people, all dressed weirdly, but they looked really similar. And then there were wizzrobes and then i was stabbed and i just...i don’t know.”

Why did Marin look so conflicted?

“Link...do you want to go watch the sunrise? We haven’t for so long.”

He wasn’t sure why she was bringing that up. Then again, he felt a pull that told him to. “Of course Marin.”

They were soon out of the house. They were silent, not even a hum as they walked to a cliffside that was hanging over the ocean.

Marin kept her gaze fixed on the ever growing splotch of sunlight while Link had his gaze on her.

He noticed a nearby flower, a hibiscus, and gently put it in her hair. He didn’t understand why she looked close to tears.

“Can we dance?” She asked.

“There’s no music.” Link pointed out.

“Please?” she whispered, her voice cracking.

Link stood up and offered her a hand. She accepted it, but didn’t let him see her face.

They held the other close and danced slowly. Link even started to hum. It was a song that she had taught him.

Why did he feel her trembling slightly? Why was she sniffling? Why was his shirt growing damp?

“Marin?”

Link gently pulled her away from him. Why was she crying?

“L..Link I..I...I’m so s..sorry.” She cried.

Link held onto her hands. “Marin you have nothing to be sorry about.”

Why did that make her cry more?

“Link im...im so sorry...I..I just...I can't...let you.”

“Marin, you’re not forcing me to do anything.”

“I know.” She whispered.

“Marin, talk to me. Please.”

“You know I love you, right?”

“Of course Mar-”

She pulled him into a kiss and pushed him in one quick motion. Time seemed to slow down as he was forced off the cliff’s edge. He could see the devastating sadness in Marin’s eyes as he fell. Why would she do that?

She was saying something and even though the wind was screaming in his ears, he could easily read the words on her lips.

_ I love you _

His body crashed into the ocean’s waters.

Legend’s eyes snapped open violently. His breath was heaving and every part of him hurt. He was in a bed at what was probably an inn.

It was only then that he noticed the person sleeping in a chair next to the bed.

Hyrule was curled in a little ball, mumbling a few words that Legend didn’t care to listen to.

As if able to sense his predecessor’s gaze, Hyrule shifted and slowly opened his eyes. Hyrule yawned and rubbed his eyes before freezing.

“Legend?”

Legend hated how a part of him couldn’t trust Hyrule. “Hey.”

“You’re awake!” He looked so happy. Or was that just another trick of Dark Link?

“Yeah…”

Hyrule seemed to notice how something was off with Legend. “I’m...I’m going to tell the others. Are you ok?”

Legend’s mind flashed to _ her _. “I’ll be fine.”

Neither believed it.


End file.
